


Enticement

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: They're warm, they're cosy, and they like to snuggle. Percy wants Credence to make the first move towards something more, but that doesn't mean he can't nudge him along a little.





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge. Prompt: Closer
> 
> This story was going to be very smutty and very kinky. I'll make a confession: I ran out of time for the challenge, so have this extremely mild version for now. The other one is coming soon! ;)

It's pouring with rain, and a cold wind is whipping sheets of water against the windows of Graves' brownstone. Inside, especially in the living room, it's wonderfully cosy and warm, however, and the fireplace is crackling gently.

Credence threw in some pinecones earlier, because the scent of them reminds him of Percival's cologne, and he never feels more safe and comfortable than when the entire room is filled with the arboreal scent. Credence is altogether extremely fond of autumn, it turns out, because it no longer means the beginning of long, cold nights shivering in his cot in Pike Street, or standing outside for hours in an insufficient suit. Now, autumn means warmth, comfort, soothing smells, delicious foods and hot tea.

They've been sipping on mugs of spiced apple tea for quite a while now, nibbling on almond cookies and chocolate-coated cherries as well.

Credence, legs folded under himself and hugging his mug between his hands, keeps darting glances at Percival, who smirks to himself each time, noticing them but not remarking on them, wondering how long it will take before Credence shifts closer. He's stretched out on the sofa, bare feet poking out from smooth silk pyjamas. It's only late afternoon, but he has the day off, and that means being at home with Credence and being as lazy and comfy as can be. He stopped paying attention to the book in his hands some time ago. Credence's need for closeness tugs at him like a physical hand.

"Are you cold, Percy?" Credence eventually asks, trying for nonchalance, playing with a corner of the folded aubergine coloured throw rug between them.

"Not really, but if you are, why don't you come over with that rug?"

Credence grins as if he's won a victory, and Percy suppresses his own smile. They've been playing this game for weeks now—finding excuses to cuddle and hold each other. The only reason Percy hasn't tried anything more is because he's not sure how far Credence is willing to go. He seems comfortable with him now, seeking out his nearness whenever possible, but a mixture of concern for him and a deep-seated wish for Credence to make the first move, are in constant battle with each other.

He's shifting closer, and Percy sets the book aside, parting his legs to make room for him.

Credence swallows as he crawls between them, his warm green flannel pyjamas and fluffy socks a contrast to Percy's cool outfit, but he seems to always have a tendency towards feeling chilly. 

Percy suspects it's to do with a sense memory of all the years he spent freezing both outside and at home, and he pushes the thought aside to avoid tensing up just as Credence's still slight body settles against him, back to chest, head on his shoulder. Next: the rug is tugged over them both, and there's a soft sigh of contentment.

"How are you feeling?" Percy murmurs, stirring the soft curls now framing Credence's face.

He shivers. "Happy," he simply says, which encompasses everything from warm to well fed to safe.

"Good." Percy folds his arms around him. "It's nice to have you so close to me."

Credence seems to melt at the words, snuggling back into his arms. "It's nice to be close to you, Percy." He smells warm and sweet, like the tea and cookies, and almost a little sleepy. The glow from the fireplace bathes what little of his skin is exposed—his face, his neck, his hands—in a soft golden light.

Percy finds he really wants to see more of him in that glow and, when he nuzzles against the side of his face, he whispers. "You know how we can both feel even warmer and more comfortable, not to mention closer?" He's taking a risk, but they're under the rug, and he's almost completely sure Credence's lingering looks when they pass each other half-naked on the way in or out of the bathroom mean he wants to see more of him too.

"How, Percy?" Credence sounds a little breathless, clearly taken with the idea of added closeness and comfort.

"Well, we could warm each other up more efficiently if we were both naked under this rug." Percy says it lightly, as if it's a perfectly ordinary thing they do every single day, as if Credence couldn't possibly object.

"Oh," Credence breathes. "Wouldn't we be colder?"

"Not at all. Let me show you."

"O-okay."

Percy doesn't give him time to change his mind. He wandlessly divests them both of their clothes at once, and then he closes his eyes for a moment, listening to Credence's soft gasp, enjoying the instant all-over contact, the feel of soft, slightly shivering skin against his warmer body.

"Percy," Credence whispers. He seems to melt against him, his dark curly head sinking back against his shoulder.

"Do you still think we'll be colder this way?" Percy teases, unable to stop the slightest nudge of his hips forward against the softness of Credence's behind.

"Nuh... no." Credence is panting, lying in his arms as limp as a rag doll.

Percy smiles to himself. He's far from unaffected, and he thinks he's given Credence a very good starting point for a bold move.

THE END... for now

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetsorcery) and [Dreamwidth](https://sweetsorcery.dreamwidth.org/). Feel free to drop me a message anywhere. :)


End file.
